


I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way

by Raachi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Breve momento post film, in cui Krei va a trovare Abigail Callaghan in ospedale.





	I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way

La comunità di San Fransokyo definiva Alistair Krei l’uomo più ricco e potente della città: la Krei Tech aveva costruito la maggior parte degli edifici pubblici e privati, garantendo sempre il massimo della serietà e della qualità, in prima linea nel proporre nuove tecnologie.  
Per Robert Callaghan, docente del San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, era soltanto uno sporco imprenditore senza scrupoli, il cui unico scopo fosse lucrare su tutto senza guardare in faccia niente e nessuno.  
Abigail Callaghan aveva, invece, fatto proprio il motto della Krei Tech e, al contrario, era rimasta affascinata dal suo carismatico capo pronto a spingere oltre i limiti se stesso e lo staff – non solo a parole. Ai suoi ammirati occhi appariva come un audace condottiero, un freddo calcolatore di ogni minimo particolare. Nulla era lasciato al caso: osava, osava sconsideratamente, e vinceva. Sempre.  
Alistair Krei forse non possedeva un codice morale, non quello che l’opinione pubblica avrebbe definito come giusto – ma soltanto il proprio –, e il cuore molto spesso e necessariamente veniva dimenticato affinché la ferrea logica potesse agire indisturbata.  
Capitava, tuttavia, che qualche emozione, lontana dall’essere il mezzo per conseguire un secondo fine, si mostrasse negli occhi chiari e sulle labbra sottili. E quel sorriso al limite tra il sollievo e il senso di colpa era il primo vero che Abigail gli avesse mai visto fare.  
«Sono contento di rivederti, pilota Callaghan» la salutò in tono pacato, porgendole il mazzo di fiori che aveva portato con sé.  
La donna si accorse solo allora del pensiero, troppo stupita di vederlo lì, nella camera dell’ospedale a lei riservata per la riabilitazione. Li prese, rivolgendo loro soltanto un’occhiata di sfuggita, e poi il suo sorriso splendette solo per l’uomo – il suo capo – che attendeva.  
«Torni a chiamarmi Abigail, signore» quasi ordinò.  
Krei parve finalmente rilassare le spalle tese e si lasciò andare ad un più ampio e sollevato sorriso. «Soltanto se tornerai a darmi del tu, Abigail» rispose, ammiccando.  
La giovane pilota rise e gli fece segno di accomodarsi sulla sedia vicino al letto. Strinse i fiori tra le braccia, inebriandosi del loro profumo dolce e stupendosi di quanto grande fosse il mazzo, mentre aspettava che lui prendesse posto.  
«Grazie del pensiero».  
L’uomo si schiarì la gola in un momentaneo imbarazzo. Per la prima volta si trovò spiazzato, confuso, non sapendo se quello fosse il momento giusto per parlarle – perché i battiti accelerati del cuore non lasciavano dubbi, perché anche lui aveva una coscienza, perché non si finiva mai di ammettere i propri errori e imparare una dura lezione –; ma lei lo precedette: delicatamente gli strinse le mani fredde. A quel gesto Krei alzò gli occhi, che non si era accorto di tenere bassi, e si perse nel suo sguardo dolce. Non vi lesse ciò che temeva – orrore per un comando che le era quasi costata la vita –, soltanto un sentimento di pura gioia nel vederlo preoccuparsi così tanto per lei da trovarsi lì.  
Abigail non voleva sentire nessun tipo di scuse, non da quell’uomo orgoglioso e sempre sicuro di sé, così diverso da colui che le stava innanzi: fragile e tormentato.  
«Ti trovo bene» le disse, allora.  
Aveva perso il conto di quante volte, da quando aveva bussato alla porta, si fosse ritrovata a sorridere. Le sarebbe venuta presto una paralisi facciale – ne era certa –, ma un altro glielo doveva.


End file.
